It's Not Over
by xXblackenedcanvasXx
Summary: Declan and Clare had been dating for a year, that is until Holly J stole him away. But for some reason Clare couldn't care less. Right now the only things on her mind were black eyeliner, band t-shirts, and a pair of green eyes. ElixClarexDeclan
1. Don't Bother

**Hi tharr o.o**

**This is my second fanfic! WOOT! I know I've been saying that I was gonna write a fic about Eli and Julia… but I guess it's gonna have to wait! :D This fic is just gonna be a normal fic with chapters and stuff, but each chapter is based off a song. This one was "It's Not Over" by Secondhand Serenade. You guys should really check it out SO GOOD! **

**Well then, **

**Enjoy~**

"Declan…." Her soft voice faded out. She realized what he was doing before he even said anything. It was coming for awhile now; she was just surprised that he hadn't done it sooner. His pained expression made her want to scream at him. If it hurt too much then why try to _end it?_ Even though that thought practically shouted at her, she had no intention of changing his mind.

Clare stared out the window, and there _she_ was. Holly J Sinclair. She was sitting across the street looking straight at them. When she met Clare's eyes she quickly looked away. Her strawberry blonde hair, swayed as the breeze hit her. Dark blue eyes gave her a sense mischief, flawless skin made her look almost _divine, _and the way she held herself, that air of confidence made the younger girl want to cry. Holly J was beautiful. And Clare, she sighed looking at her reflection from a nearby mirror. Clare was just Clare. Plain, old boring Clare. 

"New York is far, and I'm sure that," He paused, picking out the right words to say without hurting her. "Well-"

"Just stop." Clare interrupted. She couldn't listen to anymore of his pathetic speech. Her words came out cold as stone. "I thought you were different, but obviously you're ready to get rid of me when the next best thing comes around."

His eyes widened at her statement.

"I was just stupid that I thought better of you." Her words hurt him deep. He did like Clare at one point, liked her enough to ask her out. But he didn't figure out that he only liked her as a sister until he met Holly J. Atleast, he _thought_ he saw her as a sister.

"Declan, we've been dating for almost a year now. You didn't have the guts to say anything before?" Though she sounded tough and strong, on the inside she was breaking. Declan was different from all the guys at this school. He actually had a level of class and maturity. Something K.C never had. But she was wrong. All that vampire fanfiction just got to her head.

"I… I didn't want to hurt you."

"And how's that working out for you?" Her bitter voice rang through the restaurant. She didn't try to raise her voice or start to cry. Making a scene at a restaurant where all the students from school go to frequently wasn't a good idea.

Slowly, she stood up. Looking straight into his eyes, she sighed. That special spark she saw that beautiful blue was gone. Was she imagining it this whole time?

"I'm leaving."

With those last words she walked out of The Dot, never looking back. If she did she'd probably see a regretful Declan staring straight at her retreating form. He stared even as Holly J came in and wrapped her slender arms around his neck.

Once she was out of the restaurant she allowed herself to cry. It was risky dating Declan, but she didn't care. He made her so happy and made her feel secure. It was all just an act.

X

_My tears rundown like razor blades_

_And no I'm not the one to blame_

_It's you, or is it me?_

X

"_Declan stop!" Clare giggled madly as she tried to swat his hands away. He only widened his grin and kept tickling the younger girl. _

_The two were staying after school together to work on the play. But during their break they got a little carried away. _

_Finally he stopped. He cocked his head in confusion when he saw her bright red face. It wasn't red from her laughing but red from… embarrassment. Declan noticed the position that they were in. They were both on the floor. He was leaning over her, his arms propped up on both sides over her body. Her arm held herself up so that their faces were only centimeters away. _

_Her clothing was disheveled, her hair long was tied up in a messy bun, her cheeks were flushed, and she was slightly panting. Declan could only think one thing at the moment. Clare Edwards is beautiful. So he leaned in and closed the remaining space between them. _

_Her blue eyes widened in shock as she felt his warm lips on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into his arms, and he did the same. It felt amazing. He lowered his arm to her lower back to pull her closer, and she melted in his embrace. _

_The door suddenly opened. They quickly parted to fix their clothes. _

"_Hi, Declan." _

_Holly J Sinclair. Clare looked up in disbelief. The junior offered a fake smile to Clare. _

"_Little Edwards too? What a surprise." Once again __**she**__ came. Holly J was obviously in love with Declan which was why she kept butting in to any conversation Declan had with the opposite sex. _

"_H-Hi…" Her voice was hesitant yet said with annoyance, but if the older girl noticed she didn't show any sign._

"_Anyway, Declan, I need the information on the play. Student council needs to make the announcement soon." What a lie. Holly J could have asked tomorrow. They weren't scheduled to make the announcement until next week. _

_Declan smiled at the student body president, his manners coming first as always. _

"_Sure thing, I already wrote it." _

"_Oh." Holly J's smile faltered. She was thinking that it wasn't ready so she'd spend time with him writing it. She glared at the younger girl in the room. An amazing guy like Declan was wasting his time on this annoying freshman._

_Smirking she walked closer to Declan, they were only a few inches apart. She lifted her hand to rest it on his arm. "Do you need any help with anything? I don't mind staying." _

_He shifted uncomfortably. "Um, no I don't think so. But thanks for offering." He quickly handed her the papers and took a few steps back, getting back his personal space. _

_A small frown formed on the president's face, but she didn't try to hide her displeasure. "Fine, I'll see you later." She walked towards the door and met Clare's face with an angry scowl before leaving. _

"_Do you find her attractive?" Clare's question completely caught him off guard, but he had to admit. Clare being jealous was extremely cute. Regaining his composure he smiled. He pulled her into his arms causing her to gasp in shock. _

"_She may be attractive," She felt her eyes start to form tears. "But I think you're the best." Her face became beet red. Hiding her face by leaning into Declan's chest, she allowed the growing smile to form on her face. _

X

_And all the words we never say_

_Come out and now we're all ashamed_

_And there's no sense in playing games_

_When you've done all you can do_

X

"Hey, can we not eat there today? I don't think I can face seeing _them_ together." It's been only two days and already Declan and Holly J became the _It_ couple.

Alli Bhandari stared at her best friend sympathetically. "Sure, but you know you're gonna have to face them one day right?" Clare looked back at the raven-haired beauty and sighed. Alli has been through rough times with Drew, but somehow she managed to be alright. _'I can do the same.' _But she couldn't. Not right now at least.

"One day..." At that moment she saw a blur of sandy hair before falling over.

"Ouch!" She cried, rubbing her sore butt. The figure in front of her said the same thing. It was Adam Torres from her English class.

"Sorry!" They both said simultaneously. She stared at the boy and cracked a smile. Laughing they both stood up, handing each other their fallen books.

"Clare right? Sorry about that. I was sort of in a hurry." She blushed at how sweet his voice sounded. Yeah, he looked pretty feminine, but she wasn't expecting his voice to be just as soft.

"No problem! I wasn't paying attention either!"

The boy grinned at her, before noticing one of the books he handed to her. He looked at her in shock. _"You have this?" _Adam stared at her in awe.

Cocking her head to the side she asked. "What's so special about it?" Adam looked as if Clare just insulted his mother.

"This has got to be the _best_ comic book _ever!_" His brown eyes looked like they were watering.

She giggled into her palm. "You want it? I only bought it at a garage sale because I felt sorry for the people there."

He grabbed her hand and began to shake it repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'll treasure this moment forever!"

His actions amused her. "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She said jokingly.

He grinned at her. "Sure is."

Noticing Alli standing awkwardly to the side quickly said, "So maybe I'll see you around?"

"Uh, Yeah!" His hyper response only made her laugh more.

"Adam!" Both brunettes turned to see the owner of the voice. Eli Goldsworthy made their way toward them, attracting stares at his all black ensemble. Clare instantly recognized him as the guy who ran over her glasses, and the person who sat in front of her for English.

Adam gave one last parting smile to Clare before taking off with Eli. Eli stared at glanced at the girl, remembering her from English. He smirked at her before leaving.

_What. Was. That?_

The words raced through her mind at his random expression. And yet, she wasn't annoyed. She was …_intrigued. _

X

_Unless you let it break you,_

_It's not over_

X

**SO GUYS! Did u like it? I'm pretty satisfied with it myself tee hee! But of course I'm not perfect so I'd REALLY like it if you guys would review with constructive criticism. Got it? o_o**

**LAWL! **

**Till next time ;D **


	2. Proper Introductions

A/N: for some odd reason, I had the want to write again. So after almost three years, here's chapter 2 LOL.

**Three Months and Almosts?**

_-tick, tick, tick- _

Bored eyes watched the clock hung up at the front of the classroom. Could time pass by any slower? Adam Torres leaned back against his chair and sighed inwardly. The teacher at the front continued to drone on and on, something about tangent squares? Wait, did he just mention Shakespeare? _'Screw it,' _His eyes wandered towards the male dressed in all black seated next to him. The student was hunched over his desk, furiously scribbling what Adam could only guess were extremely detailed notes. Perfect. Instantly noticing a staring presence, Eli looked up, raising an eyebrow. In response, all Adam did was turn away to tuck his head into his arms, intending to take a well-deserved nap. Who could sleep when all he could think about was mastering combos in _Marvel vs. Capcom?_

Just before he could doze off, he felt something hit his head. A small crumpled piece of paper was laid on his desk. Turning his shoulder, his eyes met blue. More of a sky-blue really. A sky-blue with the twinkly stars that come out at night. Whoah. What the hell was that? A lazy smile plastered itself on Adam's face before he could even try to "play it cool". _God, I'm such a dork. _

'_Lunch at the dot?' _

It was an innocent invitation, but Adam just couldn't get over how she made loopy 'L's or the way there was always a tiny smiley face in the corner. The note even _smelled_ like her. Like daisies, sunshine, rainbows and unicorns- holy shit. Pretty soon he'd be puking butterflies if he didn't stop. Clare was seriously something else. Every little detail about her made him want to stop and stare. Maybe record a video to ensure that it would last. He didn't want to miss a thing when it concerned her. This was starting to concern him, because there were definitely two or three songs that snuck into that description.

How did this even happen? Three months. It took three months for Clare Edwards to cause him to fall head-over-heels for her. Three months of e-mails, texts, and late night calls. Three months of study (dates) and homework help. Three months of friendly lunches and movie nights. Three months of exchanged books and intense T.V. discussions. Three months of nothing but Clare, still he wanted more. Did that make him selfish?

_-RING-_

The abrupt siren pierced through his thoughts. Just as he was about to sling his backpack over his shoulder, Clare skipped over and linked her arms through his. Her feminine giggle sounded like fucking bells. Could she be any less perfect?

"We have to hurry before all the seats are taken!" Her excited tone brought a smile to his face. Before he could reply a familiar sarcastic voice lilted out.

"Are you seriously gonna steal Adam again? It's my turn!" Eli's mocking whine was heard as he linked arms with Adam's empty arm. His eye twitched at the act of _affection_ his best friend displayed. This of course resulted in Clare sticking her tongue out.

Adam rolled his eyes as the familiar scene began to unfold. Three months of non-stop bickering between his two best friends.

"God, can't you leave us alone for one day? Don't you have some _vampire _story to write somewhere else?"

"Oh sorry, I totally forgot I had to go shopping. What _eyeliner _do you recommend?"

"Cute, go off with your little youth group. I'm sure you all can go ahead and ask the big guy upstairs what he thinks about that dilemma,"

"I swear I'm gonna kill myself because of you! You think we can borrow the hearse to save some money for my funeral?"

Oh yeah, Adam forgot to mention one thing. Three months was all it took for Eli Goldsworthy to fall head-over-heels for the girl of his dreams.

Damn.

* * *

Adam was just so great. Those five words almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that statement. _Almost. _To be honest she really wanted to be with him. But something was holding her back. He almost understood her. He almost knew her front and back. He almost knew all her struggles and problems, and he was almost always there for her. They almost shared all the same interests. They could almost complete each other's sentences. But the fact that 'almost' was in nearly every sentence when she thought of him, _almost _bothered her.

But really she liked that he was her 'almost'. It meant she could always dip one toe in and keep her foot planted on dry land. Alli straight up called her out on being fickle and not knowing what she wants. But Clare saw it as her safety net. Too many things fall through unexpectedly. The higher you climb, searching for the one thing you're desperate to find, the harder you fall when everything comes crashing down. She couldn't, no _wouldn't, _let herself go through that again.

"Clare?" She blinked, just now noticing the hand waving in front of her face. Looking up, her eyes met green. A stupid, annoying green. Could a color be stupid and annoying? Eli flashed her his signature lopsided smirk.

"Seriously, do you ever try to spend a day in reality?" Clare's face instantly heated up. Before she could respond with an angry retort a soft hand landed on her shoulder. She glanced behind her to see Adam's eyes filled with a questionable concern. He really was almost perfect wasn't he?

"Whatever," Clare muttered while rolling her eyes to throw off the weird expression they gave her. Her eye twitched at the sight of Eli mocking her out of the corner of her eye. That little emo, goth, punk would surely be the death of her. He was seriously the worst. Well almost. It wouldn't make sense to spend so much time with him if she hated his guts. Every single line that came from his mouth was almost always an insult at her expense. He would almost always ridicule her writing skills. He almost always tried to provoke her. And she almost always hated it.

Wait. That's not right. Of course she hated it. His mere existence managed to piss her off. But she had no choice to put up with it. She would go through it because being with Adam made her happy. Just that small fact made Eli _almost_ tolerable.

"Eli!" The trio turned to face the girl before them. Imogen leaned over to wrap her arms around his neck. Clare's eyes almost twitched. _Almost_. There was just something about the junior, something weird. But she couldn't place her tongue on it. She just didn't understand their relationship.

Brown eyes shifted over to Adam and Clare, Imogen gave a dismissive smile to the two. Before Clare had a chance to react, she felt a hand pull her to the side.

"Since he's a little preoccupied, I'm gonna take advantage of this."

A small smile slowly blossomed on her face.

"What do you mean by that?"

Adam paused before looking back at the hand that was gripping hers. Did he really want to do this? One look into her hopeful, pink cheeks caused two words to cross through his mind. _Damn straight. _

"Let's go on a date."

* * *

"Where did Adam and Cla-" Eli's voice was cut off by the sudden quick movements of pale hands cupping his face. His eyes widened when he felt soft lips over his own. _What..? _Before his thoughts could process what was happening, arms circled around his neck and hands raked through his hair.

"Don't talk about them." Imogen's voice cut through his mind. Green eyes stared down out at the brunette before him. Her cat-eyed glasses showed the sly gleam in her eyes. Leaning back, she gripped the collar of his blazer. To anybody standing by as witness, they would've thought the couple to be teasing harmlessly. But he knew better. The sweet smile that graced her purple stained lips was sickening.

"Let's go. " She pulled on his collar and turned on her heel, knowing full well he would follow her step.

_-tick, tick, tick-_

A/N: Not my best sorry guys. I'm just starting to get back into the flow of writing fanfiction. Review please. I need all the help I can get


End file.
